Downfall
David Payton, A month ago - Buffalo, New York "GET OUT, GET OUT" A girl screams, almost pushing David out of the door. "Fuck you, David. I never want to see you again!" They girl says, her voice wavering as she slams the door in his face. Tears form in his eyes as he sits on the door step, burying his head into his hands as he hears a thud. He jumps up to see a suitcase full of his belongings had been thrown out of a window. He looks up to the window to see the girl staring back at him, angrily. He picks up the suitcase and begins to walk off, not knowing where he will go. David, Nathan, Sydney and Callum - Now - New York, New York David? A voice can be heard distantly. DAVID. the voice seems to become clear as David jumps back to life, looking around the room. It's me, David. You were daydreaming. He looks over his shoulder to see Nathan looking back at him. Are you OK? David just nods and looks at the ground. "Well now that he's alive again." Callum says. "We need to investigate your girlfriend, David. I doubt she'd kidnap you if she was part of the evil team." David suddenly jumps up. "I ALREADY SAID I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER. WHY ELSE WOULD I BE STAYING HERE?!" He shouts angrily as he storms off into his room. Nathan and Sydney looking at eachother confused. "Where are Zach and Carl again?" Sydney asks. "I teleported the home." Callum replies. "Nathan, you need to tell David to come with us or he just wont." Nathan rolls his eyes as he stands, heading towards the bedroom. David is sitting on the edge of the bed, crying. What's wrong? Nathan asks David, gently, sitting next to him. He gets no reply. There's an awkward pause as David begins to speak in a quivered voice. "I cheated on her." He says, almost bluntly. Nathan is taken back by his comment, shocked that David would do something like that. Did you not love her? Nathan asks as David's fists clenches. "No. I stayed with her out of guilt. She guilt tripped me into loving her by telling me she had cancer." Nathan looks back in shock. "There's no way I could leave someone with cancer, right? So I stayed, but I ended up finding out she lied, even though I still stayed after that and ended up cheating on her behind her back. Now neither of them want to see me." There's an awkward pause as Nathan sits in silence. I have to go. He tells David, standing up and exiting the room, walking through the living room. "So?" Sydney asks, enthusiastically. Nathan ignores her and continues to walk to the front door, putting on a long hoodie before he exits. "Nathan? NATHAN!" She shouts back, but he just leaves. Nathan Anderson - 3 years ago, Newburgh, New York "So it was like... weird, you know?" One girl says. Her eyes seem to be rolling back towards her brain. She starts to trip over herself as another man catches her. "I think it's time you go home. Nathan, you coming with?" The man asks Nathan. "No. I'll just walk to my home." The man rolls his eyes. "You're fifteen years old and drunk. I'll take you home." Nathan glares back at him. "I'm fine." He demands, he takes a step and falls over, landing on his face. "Sure... Just come with me." The man goes to help Nathan up, grabbing his arm as Nathan pulls away. "Don't touch me." Nathan says to him bluntly as he stands up and staggers down the street heading home. The man looking back worried. Ten Minutes Later Nathan feels a rumbling in the pit of stomach as he bends over, vomiting on the street. Three people start to walk toward him. "Dude, are you OK?" Nathan stares back, sweating. His skin was whiter than usual and his eyes were red. He began to notice that he wasn't just drunk. His vision became blurry as his body seemed to go numb. His hearing deformed as he started to hallucinate, seeing things. "Dude?..." One of the guys says as he smiles back at him. Suddenly, the man reaches out, grabbing him as he slams him to the ground, his head hitting the concrete, splitting on impact, blood pouring out. One man grabbed him by the arms as another grabbed him by the legs. Nathan began to panic as the other male kicked him in the gut. He let out a scream as Nathan started to struggle, trying to wriggle out of the position he was in, but it was no use. They were too strong. He felt a tugging at the waist of his jeans as the world fell blank and he was knocked out. The Next Day Nathan woke up in hospital, stitches and a bandage around his head. He asked the nurse what happened as they told him his stomach was pumped. "We found Metamphetamine in your system. We presume the people who violated you forced you into taking it." Nathan looks back in complete shock and surprise, He had no idea what had happened. Many images ran through his head as his heart began to beat quickly. "Sir are you OK?" She asks Nathan. "Violated?!" She screams at her, panicking. "Sir calm down, It's okay now, they've been caught. It wont happen to you again, I promise." Nathan begins to lose it as his mind wanders elsewhere. "How could you just presume I'd know about that?!" "Well, because you were the-" "I WAS KNOCKED OUT YOU STUPID BITCH." He starts to shout at her as she tries to calm him down. "Sir, you're panicking the other patients."Nathan grabs his hair, tucking his knees in toward his chest. "You need to lie down, your stomach was just pumped and you have a severe head inj--" "Shutup." He says to her, laying down as he stares at the ceiling. "I just need to tell you that we found metamphetamine in your system and we presume the people who did... that to you were responsible." Nathan glares at her, angrily. "I did it. I took it." "No. They made you." She looks at him, shifting her eyes toward the door as the police stand in the doorway. "You get me?" She tells him, almost demanding as she walks off and the police come to his bedside. Laura, Kara, Aidan, Isabel and Alex - Now - Buffalo, New York Laura sits in her bed, staring down the barrel of a gun that Isabel is pressing against her forehead. "Got you." She says as suddenly there is a big crash. Aidan punches a hole in the wall and runs off, escaping. Isabel looks back at Laura, surprised. "I didn't do anything, don't look at me like that!" She shouts as Isabel. Isabel flips the gun around, knocking out Laura with the back side of it as Kara stretches her arm across the room, grabbing the gun off Isabel and pointing it back at her. "Let us go!" She shouts at Isabel as she feels a stinging feeling at her side, collapsing to the ground as Alex appears behind her with a taser. "Another two down. We should take them back." The nurses look back in fear. "Call 911!" One of the shouts as Alex creates a fireball, throwing it at them as they all scatter in an attempt to dodge it. Alex picks up Kara as Isabel picks up Laura and they run off. They reach their van and throw them in the back. "Good job." Alex says to Isabel, somewhat proud. Isabel chuckles lightly as she closes the doors. "Now to find Mr. Strong." She replies, walking around the van and into the passenger seat. Yuki Takahashi - Buffalo, New York Yuki heads into an office building. A man at the reception looks at her with an almost, stiff, puppet-like face. "Can I talk to Mrs. Wylie?" She asks, the man staring back. "Room 14, Eleventh floor." He replies bluntly as she heads to the elevator. When she reaches the eleventh floor, she notices her door lying open. She storms toward it, throwing it open. "Listen here, I--" She suddenly stops, shocked to see the man she bumped into sitting in her chair, the window behind him getting replaced. "Who are you?" Yuki asks, Patrick smirking back. "Patrick Davis. You?" She looks back, confused. "Yuki... Where's Laura?" She asks. "She's gone." He replies, bluntly. "What do you mean gone?" She asks him, confused. "I know a lot about you, Yuki. I work for a large company and we can grant you one wish, any wish you command, If you'll do one thing to help us." Yuki looks back, her face relaxes as she chuckles lightly to herself. David, Sydney, Callum and David - New York, New York Nathan returns to the apartment, David and Callum putting on jackets. "Where the hell were you?!" David shouts at Nathan, angrily. I was out. Nathan replies in a displease manner. David just looks back in confusion and shock. "Right..." He looks at Nathan, sad. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Nathan stares back in surprise, having forgotten David can read his mind. Whatever. He says to David, mentally. Where are you going? "We're going to check up on my Ex. See what's the deal." Your ex? Nathan says in a demeaning mannerism. "Yes, My ex. I lied, ok? She isn't my girlfriend any more." I'm coming too. Nathan demands, grabbing a denim jacket from a coat-hanger. "Fine." David replies as Callum walks toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" Callum asks David. "Nathan's joining us." Callum reaches his arm out, putting a his other hand on Nathan's shoulder as he thinks of the address where she lives, transporting to that destination. The three of them stand outside of David's ex's house in Buffalo as David wanders to the door, ringing the doorbell. A woman answers, young and pretty who looks back in surprise. "David?!" She shouts in confusion as he asks to come in, Suddenly, Her arms just out, swinging above his head as she hits him with a long plank of wood. Nathan and Callum watch back from behind a wall as David hits the ground, unconscious. "I guess that confirms our suspicions" Callum says as Nathan looks back in fear. Nathan - 3 Years ago, Newburgh, New York Nathan arrives in front of his school, heading toward the large doors as he notices some students staring at him, somewhat sympathetically. He looks back nervously but continues on into the bustling school. Usually there are students everywhere, bumping into eachother, knocking other students over. But instead they all stop and just stare back at Nathan, or at least that's what it felt like. Eyes peered at Nathan from all directions as he walked towards his locker. Some people snigger at him, others stare at him with seemingly sympathetic looks on their faces. He unlocks his locker as a pile of images fall out and he's sees it, It's him from that night. Laying on the ground, the men standing around him. He quickly picks all of the images up and collects them together, throwing them in the bin immediately as his heart rate increases, the laughing seems to get louder, the staring become more harsh as he begins to panic, slamming his locker shut and running off, hyperventilating. The Next Day Nathan lays in his bed, still. His covers over his head. "Honey, are you OK?" A gentle voice asks Nathan, but there is no reply. He just stares at the wall his bed is against, his back facing the woman. Callum Henderson and Nathan Anderson - Now - Buffalo, New York "We need to go in and help him" Callum says, but before he can finish his sentence, Nathan gets up and runs to the door, knocking on it loudly. Callum wants to help, but instead calculates his plan and transports elsewhere. The woman answers the door to Nathan. "H-hi! What's your business?" She asks Nathan in a perky high voice. Suddenly, Nathan juts out his arms, landing a fist in her gut as he pushes his way inside. "Y-you... fucker..." She looks at Nathan in shock. "You're one of them!" She shouts and starts to chase him, Nathan running up the staircase looking for David. Nathan kicks open doors as he runs past them, the girl still chasing him as a thin mist covers the floor. The mist seems to drift further toward Nathan's nose and mouth with every breath as he covers his mouth and throws open the last door, Callum sitting next to David. "We need to go!" Callum screams back as Nathan runs toward him, The girl reaching the door. You bastard!" She screams as Callum places a hand on both of them and transports away. Joe, Cameron, Lily, Laura and Kara - The back of Alex and Isabel's van Joe wakes up inside a bag, his vision is gone as he hears the creak of a door opening and a gunshot. Two women let out a scream as someone hits the floor, presumably dead. Appearing Cast Members JoeSweeting.jpg|Joe Sweeting CameronSpencer.jpg|Cameron Spence NathanAnderson.png|Nathan Anderson SydneyWalsh.jpg|Sydney Walsh DavidPayton.jpg|David Payton CallumHenderson.jpg|Callum Henderson AlexHerrera.png|Alex Herrera IsabelAscher.jpg|Isabel Ascher KaraWylie.jpg|Kara Wylie LauraWylie.jpg|Laura Wylie YukiTakahashi.jpg|Yuki Takahashi PatrickDavis.jpg|Patrick Davis